Children of the Elements
by Brandy Lebeau
Summary: They have been here since the first beings appeared on this earth. They have long since forgotten their true origin and have watched the world change before their eyes. They have watched kingdoms and Empires rise and fall but never interfered until now...
1. Prologue

**BL:** Ello everyone! Here's another one. If I keep this up I'll have, I think, 24 fanfic's in the works. Yeah for me and boo for me. Why you ask? Well then I'll have no life but hey I'm making my readers happy. Sothis is for you.

**Blazer:** You should let them go read now you know **_flames into view holding a light blue shirt_**

**BL:** I will if you'll let me finish the Disclaimer. **_Blinks_** Hey why do you have one of Tempest's shirts?

**Blazer:** Because he took my lighter **_she smiled evilly_**

**BL:** Well don't piss him off I don't want a tornado in this void And for at that matter don't piss River off either.

**Blazer: _smiles_** Would I ever do any thing like that to you?

**BL: _thinks for a moment then nods_** Yes you would

**Blazer: _Pouts_**

**BL: **Now back to the disclaimer. I do not own King Arthur or any of their knight( though I sometimes wish I did). I do own Claire, Keela and any other original character.

**Blazer:** Finally** _mutters_**

**BL:** **_Glares _**

Blazer: Eeep! **_Flames away

* * *

_**

Blazer:

**A/N: Predates the movie and during the movie. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Children of the Elements** :

Many lives I have lived and yet I remember none of them. Tell now. A year before my freedom would be granted me. I changed and remembered.

I remembered my soul's name and I remembered the truth of what I was. I had seen glimpses of my past lives in my dreams but they were always jumbled and mixed never staying once I had awaken. The truth... so many seek it, but it terrified me more then I was willing to admit. But at least I was not alone in the knowledge that I was not who I thought I was. Three others went through what I went through. Their lives forever changed.

Who am I? I am a child of the Elements and this is one of my many stories...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Leaving

**BL: **Yay my first introduction of the knights!** _dose a happy dance_**

**Claire: **uhh...

**Keela: _arches a brow_**

**Claire: **Is she sane?

**Keela: **_I doubt it very much_

**BL:**Yeah I heard that**_ Glares then frowns _**Or... saw... that..

**Keela:**_Look she's confused herself** chuckles **_

**BL: **Shut up**_ growls and looks to readers _**Even my characters are dissing me

**Claire:**But you are SO easy to dis_ **chuckles**_

**Keela:**_ **nods**_

**BL: **ugh never mind **_rolls eyes_** Now, the disclaimer. I do not own King Arthur or any of their knight (though I sometimes wish I did). I do own Claire, Keela and any other original character.

* * *

**AN:** I got grumped at for such a short chapter last time so I hope this make you happy. By the way this story might be a little slow at first so be warned. Also, Keela and Claire are eleven at this particular time. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving

I ran up the grassy hills surrounding our small village in search of a perfect stone. I found one at the top of the hill behind my home. It was smooth dark green, almost black, oval stone with a perfect whole in the middle. It must of been part of a necklace at some point because of it's smoothness and shape. I pocketed it and continued on my search for more.

I was on the other side of the hill looking when the whinny of a horse drifted to my ears. I frowned and looked up wondering who was coming to the village. I knew it was not any of our horses. The herds where kept a good distance from the village in case there was ever a stampede so the village wouldn't be destroyed.

My eyes widened and my heart constricted as I caught a glimpse of scarlet.

Romans.

I quickly turned and dashed head long down the steep hills to my father, who was talking with my uncle by our hut.

"Father! Father!"I shouted as the ground leveled out and I skidded to a halt. "Romans... Romans are here," I gasped out. My father's eyes widened and he looked at his brother.

"Go stay with your mother, lass,"my father ordered softly. "Tell your mother to get ready for trouble," he looked me in the eyes to make sure I understood. I nodded and turned to leave then turned back and gave my father a hug. He hugged me in return and I pulled my arms from his waist and went to find my mother.

My mother was making arrows and occasionally stirring the pot of stew on the fire beside her, when I entered. She looked up at me and smiled. My face must of given away the fear I felt because she gave me questioning look. I signed that the Romans where coming. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood and grabbed her sword from it place at the back of the hut.

_Go chop wood for the fire_, she signed and stepped out of the hut, her head held high. I grabbed the axe from it's hook on the wall and followed. I could see the Romans, there were five of them... and eight Sarmatian boys to be taken to be trained in the Roman Calvary. To be taken from their friends and family for 15 years. Many die and never come back.

I turned away and began to chop wood for the fire. I was quite good at it. I could cleave a forearms width in one swift blow. Pretty good for a girl only 11 winters old. I raised my axe to cleave another piece when I heard some one behind me.

"You know I might just have to let you do all my chopping as well," a voice remarked with amusement as I brought my axe crashing down on the piece of wood. I smiled, not looking up. I knew who it was.

"Maybe if you did some of your own chores it would build up your strength and I wouldn't beat you so easily," I replied back without much thought.

I was use to this. Claire and I were the best of friends. Sisters by all but blood. Her family was killed when they tried to stop the Romans from taking her brother. They slaughtered her whole village in retribution and took the boys anyway. My father found her hiding in a tree while hunting and brought her home. Ever since she has been my friend and the sister I never had.

"Why, when you'll do all the work for me?"she teased and proceeded to help me stack the wood I had already chopped. I had just finished the last piece when I heard a shout.

"Search the village!" the Roman captain ordered. I watched them as they searched our little village. They were looking for boys, but we had none. They took the last of the boys when they took my brother away, he was the last. When they found none they began to yell at my father and mother.

"Where are the horsemen promised to Rome's Calvary?" the captain demanded.

"We have none for you to take. Now we have no sons left," my father spat. "You took the last when you took my son! We are a small village only four families," he tried to explain to the pigheaded Roman. The captain looked from my father to Claire and I, fear skittered up my spine as he looked at me.

"If you have no sons then we shall take your daughters," the Roman stated, at this my mother stiffened. "Since you insist in training your women as warriors then we shall see how well they do," the Captain sneered and proceeded to order me and Claire to get ready. For we were the only ones old enough to go. I stared at him in shock.

"What are you deaf girl!"he shouted, "I said move it!" I jumped and looked at my mother she signed for me to get my things from behind her back, though the whole of her posture radiated hatred. I numbly began to ready myself. Claire and I silently readied our things. I had just put my pouch of stone beads in my pack when my mother entered. She hugged me tightly then proceeded to braid a small braid in my hair. It hung right behind my right ear. I looked at her questioningly.

_It is a memory braid. When you return to your home you cut it off and burn it. Then you have truly returned home_, she signed and did the same for Claire.

Tears formed in my eyes as she hugged me again. As I was about to leave my mother strapped her sword around my hips and stuffed a wrapped bundle in my pack. She then turned to Claire she looked at Claire for a moment before taking her bow off the wall. Claire's eyes widened in shock as my mother handed it to her quiver and all. Claire was speechless as my mother lead us outside

My eyes filled with tears as I saw my father saddling my pinto mare. I walked slowly up to him tears streaming down my face. He picked me up and placed me in the saddle as he did so, he hugged me close.

"It is said that past warriors come back as great horses," he whispered. "She knows what awaits you, lass. She will look after you," with that he kissed my cheek and gave me the reins. I turned to see my mother signing the same to Claire.

I turned my mare towards the others chosen, Claire fallowed on her snow white stallion. Suddenly I heard my name I turned and saw my mother nod to me and signed, _live._

That simple word strengthened me. I WOULD live and return to my family. I will not die on some distant land. I suddenly shouted an age old war cry my father caught me. My village took up the cry. My horse pranced as the cry died with one last look I turned and rode away from the only place I had ever known, Claire rode beside me in silence. That was the last time I would speak in many years.

Claire POV -----

It took months to get to our post and once we got there we were sent to the barracks to sleep and eat. As we entered the dinning hall whispers followed us.

"What is this? They are letting girls become knights. Roman standards have gotten low indeed," a dark haired boy remarked he looked to be fifteen.

"They are very low indeed if they admitted you," I retorted eyeing him in distaste. Keela chuckled and smirked.

"Aw, that wasn't nice," another boy with blond hair replied,"he didn't mean it to come out that way. He meant insult the Romans not you," he added smoothly. I eyed him for a moment before moving to find a spot to sit.

"You can sit with us if you like?" the blond suggested and moved to make room at the table. But before I could say anything Keela sat beside a black haired boy with curly hair. I sighed and sat beside the blond.

"I'm Gawian and the loud mouth here is Lutan. Lancelot, Galahad, Tristan, Bors, and Dagonet,' pointed to each in turn but only Galahad and Bors said hello. The others just nodded. I smiled as I saw Lancelot smirk at Keela as she began to eat hungrily.

"I'm Claire and that's Keela," I said as I noticed Gawain was waiting for an introduction. I began to fill my plate and eat heartily. I was not the only one, everyone else the hall did.

"So why are ya here?" Bors asked gruffly. Dagonet cast him a look. "What? I'm just askin' what everyone's wonderin'," Bors remarked noticing the looks he was getting as he looked at me. I was slightly annoyed they were looking to me for answers instead of Keela. Not that I blamed them, Keela was sitting there looking very withdrawn and her eyes were down cast. Nothing like she was normally.

"Our village had no boys left the Roman's took the last when they took Keela's brother," I replied softly. "So they took us instead."I glanced at Keela, she was just listening. She hadn't spoken since leaving home. She signed if she needed to answer something.

"What's his name? We might know him," Galahad piped up, looking at Keela. She signed out each letter of her brother's name. Galahad frowned.

"Blain," I replied. The others frowned, confusion in their eyes. "She's a mute," I explained it wasn't a lie, she wouldn't speak to any one but me.

"Oh... sorry," Galahad mumbled lowering his eyes. Keela must of heard his embarrassed tone and she looked up at him.

_It's alright, you didn't know_, she signed and placed a hand on Galahad's arm.

"What'd she say?" Gawain asked trying to understand her hand movements.

"She said it's alright you didn't know," I replied. Galahad smiled at Keela she smiled back.

Just then an older boy who looked to be in his twenties. He looked at us then sighed, "Alright you lot, get up and come with me along with any other new 'recruits'," he ordered loudly, then turned to the older troops. "The rest of you to bed NOW!" he ordered his tone leaving no room for argument. The hall began to empty as he turned back to us as our little group stood.

"Listen up, I'm Vurran. I will be you Commander for seven years, then you will be shipped off to your post,"his gaze flitted over the group and lingered on Keela and I. "You are NEVER to leave the barracks without permission of myself or another Commander. Anyone caught fighting outside of training will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" he asked looking at us all.

"Yes sir!' was shouted back, he then began to lead us to where we would be sleeping.

AN: SO what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer:**

**Keela:_ she was sitting by a tree watching Lancelot and Claire fight_**

**Lancelot: **Give it back!

**Claire: **Why? I had it first

**Keela: _whistles and waves her hands to get their attention_**

**Claire & Lancelot: _look at Keela_**

**Keela: **_What are you fighting about?_

**Claire: **We stole Blazer's lighter

**Lancelot**: And she's had it for long enough** Grabs for the lighter**

**Claire: _pulls it a way and they fight for a moment or two_**

**Blazer:_ screams off screen_**

**Keela: **_UH... I think she noticed her lighter's missing **looks scared**_

**Lancelot & Claire:_ look at each other _**Every Knight for themselves!**_ Takes off running_**

**Keela:_ Takes off running_**

**Blazer: _storms in_** MUST HAVE MY PRECIOUS ! **_then runs off_**

**Tempest:_ walks into view with his shirt on _**At least I got my shirt back before she noticed her lighter was missing.

**Terran: **Just be happy you aren't the one about to be burn to a crisp

**Keela:** _**runs into view **Brandy Lebeau does not own King Arthur or any of their knights. She does own me and Claire though, and any other original character** she signed then ran out of view**_

**Teran:_ shakes head _**

**_A/N: _**Some people wondering why Keela speaks at the beginning but not later on. Well it's call "Choice muteism"(or something like that)it usually happens when something traumatic happens to a child causing that child not to want to speak and but is still able to. Well, Keela is one of those children, but she will talk later on. The words "Better to be thought dumb then smart" comes to mind with her.

Oh and Keela's mother is deaf, hence the reason why she can speak but still have to sign. Keela and Claire know how to sign because of Keela's mother and are very fluent.

**Plz read the A/N note at the bottom! **

* * *

****

**Chapter 2: New friends**

"You four in here," he pushed Bors, Tristan and Dagonet in to a room with another boy I didn't know. It had two bunk beds against either side of the wall. This continued until there was only one large room left with three bunk beds in it. Vurran put Galahad Gawain and Lancelot in that one with Keela and I.

"Now I don't want any complaining about rooming with girls," Vurran muttered looking at the boys. "There's no rooms left until the seven years leave for their posts." They nodded and Vurran left.

I'm not complaining. I don't mind rooming with girls, at least our room will smell nicer,"Gawain remarked as he flopped on the bottom bunk the furthest away from the door. Keela chuckled and signed _Boys _and rolled her eyes. Galahad noticed.

"Could you teach me how to speak with my hands?" he asked eagerly. I smiled.

"Sure, if you would like,"I said and signed at the same time. He smiled.

"But not tonight I really need to sleep," I mumbled and climbed to the top bunk beside the door. Keela moved to the bunk under mine and crawled under the covers not even bothering to take off her trousers or shoes.

I slipped my shoes off and shoved them off against the wall and sighed. I gazed up a the cream colored plaster ceiling wishing to be home at the village with Keela's mother. I missed them a ready, I thought sadly. What will it be like in 15 years? I wondered. This thought made tears prick at my eyes, but I pushed them away and rolled on to my side to look out into the room.

I saw that Galahad, and Gawain were already fast asleep. I spotted Lancelot sitting on the bottom bunk across from me. He was looking at something in his hand. He must of felt my gaze because he looked up suddenly. I smiled sadly at him and snuggled into my pillow. He smiled back and looked at the oil lamp questioningly silently if I would like the light out. I nodded and closed my eyes. After Lancelot snuffed the light I lay there for hours trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Keela begin to hum ever so softly. I laid there listening, drifting in between sleep and awake. I smiled as I realized what she was humming. It was a lullaby that her mother hummed to us just before we went to sleep at night to keep the bad dreams away. At least she will not always be silent I thought dimly as I drifted off.

Keela's POV-----

I rolled over in my sleep, snuggling into my comfortable down pillow. Wait a second? Down? I didn't own a down pillow. My, coarsely spun, wool blanket scratched at my pale skin as I slid my arm out from under my pillow. Frowning, I felt the blanket again. Why was my bed furs so rough? Then I remembered. The Romans. Being taken to be trained as knight.

I opened my eyes slowly when the sound of whispering reached my ears. I saw that Galahad and Gawain where awake and, sitting on Galahad's bed, talking quietly. I glanced at Lancelot to see if he was awake, he was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. I smiled, he looked rather cute, his curly hair all bed rumpled. I was pulled from my thoughts by a poke to the side. I jumped and looked for the source of the poke and saw the upside down, dark haired head of Claire. Her green-blue eyes were dancing in merriment as her dark brown hair hung around her face as she smiled at me. I arched an eyebrow at her and signed _What was THAT for?_

"I wanted to see your reaction," she said with a shrug then smiled.

_Did you get your desired reaction?_ I signed questioningly. She nodded with a small smile. I chuckled and shoved her head back as I sat up. She smirked and disappeared above. I could hear her moving about then suddenly dipped over the edge again.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" she asked softly her eyes tinged with worry.

_Nothing mother hasn't taught us _I signed feeling confident. My mother came from one of the purest Amazonian tribes left in Sarmatia. She began to instruct her children at the early age seven everyday very since. Though Claire has only been taught for two years, while I had four, she caught up quickly.

"Oi, you two up already?" Gawain asked as he noticed Claire leaning over the side of her bunk. She looked up and smiled brightly. I signed good morning and sat up fully.

"I wonder who will wake up Lancelot?" Galahad asked quietly looking at the ball that was Lancelot.

_I will_, I signed. _He won't get mad at me_, I added smirking slightly as I got off the bed and padded silently to his bed. Once there I sat on his bedside and began to tickle his cheek and neck with the tip of my one of my braids. He batted at it and turned his face away. I continued to tickle until he cracked a eyelid.

"Keela?" he mumbled sleepily. I smiled at him and he groaned before closing his eyes again. I poked him. "What?" he grumbled looking at me. I pointed to the morning light that drifted through the small window in our room. "Ugh!" he groaned before rubbing his face and sitting up. I smiled and went to move to my bunk but Lancelot grabbed my hand. I looked at him questioningly. He gave me a quick chaste kiss to the cheek. I looked at him in surprise. He just gave me a devilish grin before letting my hand go and standing up.

Shaking my head I went back to my bed and sat down. _We should go to breakfast, _I signed as my stomach started to growl. Claire nodded in agreement.

"What'd she say?" Gawain asked frowning slightly. Galahad was watching me with great interest.

"She said we should go have some breakfast," Claire replied. Gawain nodded in agreement and stood with Galahad in tow. "So where would breakfast be in this place?" Claire wondered as she hopped down from her bunk.

_Probably where we had dinner_, I signed. Claire nodded.

"That's probably our best bet," she sighed.

"What's our best bet?" Lancelot asked with a yawn as he put his boots on.

"Where we had dinner would be the best bet," she replied as she pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"Alright, lets go then," Lancelot stated in a very authoritative voice as he stood. Keela looked at him with an arched brow.

_You are certainly very bossy this morning_, I signed. Lancelot looked from me to Claire, who was hiding a grin.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Claire replied smiling then abruptly grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I chuckled silently as we headed down a rather plain hallway to the eating hall for breakfast. We were just about to enter the hall when Vurran stepped in front of us.

"You two come with me," he ordered looking annoyed. We glanced at each other and shrugged slightly before following him down a corridor we had never been down.

We followed close behind until he stopped at a door and knocked. We heard a "come in" and Vurran shoved both of us forward. I stumbled in first, nearly falling as I tripped on an uneven tile in the floor with Claire right behind me. I steadied myself and Claire, then stood at attention to face the dark haired man in front of us.

"Ah, so these are the two girls," the dark haired man stated as he stood from his desk to tower above us. "Names," he looked at us expectantly. His light brown eyes silently observed us.

"Claire, Daughter of Jemilah," Claire replied softly.

_Keela, Daughter of Elexia_, I signed out waiting for the Captain to start asking why a dumb mute was taken to be trained. But he surprised me by replying as thought I had a spoken aloud.

"A Daughter of Elexia, you say? Well," he mused smiling. "I have heard a many things about your mother and her skill. Even though she was deaf she became quite a warrior," he remarked looking at me thoughtfully.

_My mother taught me as much as she could. She didn't want me to become a timid woman but a warrior_, I signed as pride filled me.

"And you undoubtedly will," he stated with a nod. "That is, if you survive your fifteen years of service." Determination filled me as I nodded. He turned his attention back to the both of us. "Now, you will not be given any special treatment. Do not come to me with female problems; you can go into town for that. I expect you to train just as hard as the men. You will not make a fool out of me. Do what I ask of you, and in seven years you will be sent to Britain like the rest of the men. My name is Rown and I am in charge. Let there be no doubt in your mind that you WILL be punished if you break any of my rules. Understand?" We both nodded.

"Good. Dismissed," he said curtly as he sat behind his desk again. Claire and I glanced at each other and quickly left.

We had just entered the hall when Bors came up behind me and picked me up. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"There you are kitten," he boomed good heartedly and carried me over to the table where the other's were sitting. Claire fallowed close behind laughing at my predicament. I gave her a dirty look as Bors sat me down, basically on Tristan. Tristan simply didn't say a word as I was plopped beside him.

"Sorry about that," Bors muttered as he sat beside me and began to dish up his plate. I blushed slightly as I dished up my own plate and began to eat.

"There you two are," Gawain stated once he saw us. "Where'd you go? You were right behind us," he stated with a frown.

"Well, Vurran took us to see Captain Rown," Claire explained around a mouth full of food. Lancelot looked at her in amusement as she swallowed and stuffed more in her mouth. I pointed at her and laughed. Lancelot joined me in my laughter. While Claire gave us both a dirty look before continuing. Once we were finished the Commanders divided us into a units. (I was happy to note that our little group wasn't split up.) They then lead us out to the train courtyard to begin our torture.

Vurran first made us do laps around the huge courtyard, while they watched from the sidelines. Then it was weapons practice with wooden practice swords. I was paired with Bors for this exercise and sported a few bruises from it later because he kept on pushing me to the ground (not on purpose though). He came out worse though, I caught him several times on the arms and twice on the face.

_Sorry_ I signed I looked at him worried. I knew he didn't understand exactly what I said but he got the gist of it.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten. You didn't draw blood," he said good naturedly as he helped me up from the ground. He looked bone tired and that was just how I felt. I nodded my thanks as I walked as normally as I could over to Claire, who was leaning against Lancelot, who had been her partner.

_How did you do?_ I signed wearily, my shoulders slumped.

"I got my butt whooped," she said cheerfully in a sarcastic voice. "How do you think I did, Keela? I'm not a pansy," she stated smiling slightly as she glanced at Lancelot. "Unlike this one," she joked as she nudged Lancelot with her elbow.

"Hey," he exclaimed looking at Claire with mock anger, barely hiding his amusement.

"Anyway Pansy here and me are pretty well matched," she stated smiling sweetly at Lancelot. "How'd you do?" she added as she dodged a playful swipe from the dark, curly, haired would be knight.

_Okay, but Bors kept on knocking me to the ground_, I signed, rubbing my backside. Claire laughed. I glared at her. _Shut up, _I added with annoyance.

We must have been training for longer then I realized, because the sun was almost gone. Varran curtly dismissed us to the dinning hall for a meal of cold soup and bread. But I was, like the other, were dead tired and could have cared less. After eating we trudged to your rooms and fell into bed.

I curled up in my blanket and notice someone cuddled up to me. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Claire's POV-------

When I woke the sun was just peeking into the window. I stared at the ceiling for a moment or two before peering over the edge of my bed to see if Keela was awake. As I did I almost fell off my bed in surprise. Lancelot was asleep curled up against Keela's back.

I jerked my head back up and tried to think of logical reason as to why Lancelot was sleeping beside Keela. Maybe he thought it was his bed... no he was too cuddled up to Keela NOT to notice her. Well... there's only one way to fine out and that is to ask him.

So I slipped off my bed and poked Lancelot in the side, who muttered, "I don't wanna get up Mommy." I rolled my eyes and shook him awake.

"Wha...?" he grumbled blearily as he cracked an eyelid. "Claire?" he squinted.

"Yes, now get up and go to your bed," I whispered. He blinked at me.

"What do you mean? I am in my bed," he mumbled back and closed his eyes again. I poked him again.

"No you're in Keela's bed," I stated in harsh whisper.

"So?" he mumbled and cuddled closer to a still asleep Keela. Rolling my eyes I simply climbed bck on to my bed and fell back asleep.

It was some time later when some one was shaking me awake.

"Claire! Claire wake up!" It was Gawain. "You're gonna miss breakfast," he warned. I groaned and opened up my eyes.

"Will you STOP yelling at me?" I grumbled as I sat up. Gawain simply shoved a set of clothes at me.

"Varran told us to wear these, they're our uniforms," he informed me. I looked at the clothes which were a tan colored tunic and dark brown trousers. Shrugging I put then on and my shoes. I pulled my mid-back length brown hair back and tied it with a strip of cloth.

"So where's Keela?" I asked, looking around the empty room as I slid off my bed and landed soundlessly on the floor.

"Lancelot and Galahad took her to the dinning hall," Gawain explained as he went to stand by the door. I chuckled and fallowed him out the door.

* * *

**Plz read the A/N note at the bottom! **

**KAFan:** I hope you like this chapter, it's longer._ **smiles**_ I'm glad you think Keela is mysterious. **_grins happily_**

**June Birdie**: Thanks, your answer is up at the top. **_Smiles_**

**blueskiezrusty**:**_ Laughs_**. Well I'm glad you like my story. See! It's longer this chapter too.

**irishfire: **I think that is the longest review I've ever gotten. THANK YOU! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter. See, I posted a longer chapter.

**_A/N:_** Okay, I need to know if you would like more chapters on the first seven years or gloss over them? And I would like to thank all those of you who reviewed. And to my mother for proof reading my work for me because I have such bad spelling. A kiss from any person from King Arthur.**_ Smiles_**


	4. And What Am I? Mud?

**Disclaimer:**

**Claire: **_is sitting by a tree sharpening her swords _

**BL: **_Peeks out from behind a tree_ Have they left?

**Claire: **_doesn't look up_ No... But Lancelot managed to distract them by giving away free kisses

**BL:** So no pointy objects coming my way because I made them wait so long?

**Claire: **not at the moment

**BL:** _Steps out more waving a small white flag _I come in peace and bearing a new chapter_ smiles nervously at readers _Hopefully this will make up for wait. Now shoo! _makes a shooing motion with hands_

**Claire:** Uh... aren't you forgetting something? l_ooks at BL with an arched brow_

**BL: **huh? ...oh! Almost forgot. I do not own King Arthur or his knights (though I wish I did). But I do own Claire, Keela and any other original characters that pop up in this story... Now you can shoo and read the chapter.

**Keela:** _pops out from behind the tree behind Claire and rolls her eyes_ _**You'd almost think she didn't want us **Claire nods in amusement_

**A/N:** Now that fanfic/net has a handy dandy reply thing for reviews. So I can answer questions through there, and if you leave an anonymous review feel free to leave your email so I can email you to answer any questions you may have. Any way, on with the chapter!

* * *

**And What Am I? Mud?**

---------Keela's POV----------

The next seven years passed relatively quickly. But they were marked with change. Both mental and physical changes, but mostly physical. I was very shocked to say the least when some of the guys in the barracks began to look at us differently.

Of course both of us had changed from skinny as a stick and curve less girls, to tall (in Claire's case but short in mine), slim, curvy women that were beautiful, but in an exotic way, that was wild (or so we were told by Lancelot). But neither of us thought much of it. We had grown used to the wolf whistles and crude comments, and learnt it better to ignore them for the most part.

"Keela! Hurry up!" Galahad shouted with annoyance from the training courtyard. I broke into a fit of silent laughter as his voice broke in the middle of his shout. Poor Galahad was still going through the change and his voice had not settled yet.

As I entered the wide sandstone courtyard I saw thatthe others were there as well, ready to watch us spar. Lancelot was perched precariously on the wood railing that was on the far side of the court in the shade of the veranda, while Bors leaned against it.Gawain was sitting with Claire on one of the many barrels in the shade behind Lancelot and Bors. And Tristan was no where in sight.

_Hold your horses, Galahad. I'm coming,_ I signed still smiling when I spotted Galahad, who was pacing listlessly by the wall near Lancelot.

"What? What's SO funny?" he asked, when he stopped pacing, silently daring me to admit I was laughing at him.

_Nothing_, I signed schooling my expression into one of the utmost innocence.

"Yeah right," he remarked giving me another look. Smiling, I pulled one sai from my left boot then the other from its place along my lower back. I charged at him, not wasting anymore time and slashed at his chest. The razor shape blade grazed his leather jerkin before he knocked my arm away.

"Come on, Galahad! You can take her," I heard Bors shout as I pulled back and we circled. I smirked as he took out his axes and the 'battle' began.

I was forced back, dodging blows. But as I was about to be pinned down I shot a foot out and hooked it around his ankle. With a quick yank, I pulled his foot out from under him making him fall backwards onto his back. Not waiting for him to recover I jumped on his chest and held a sai to his throat.

He looked at me shocked. I simply smiled at him, my eyes silently asking '_now what are you going to do?_'

"Well, Galahad, it looks like you lost," Lancelot remarked from his preach on the railing. "Might as well say '_yield_' so the rest of us can practice," he added slyly, giving me a little grin. I smiled as I heard someone smack Lancelot.

"I yield," Galahad muttered almost reluctantly. I quickly rolled off him and rose to my feet in one smooth motion.

_That was not your best, Galahad_, I signed with mild disappointment. My sais hung loosely from my wrists by leather thongs to free my hands so I could sign.

"I don't think he was even trying," I heard Claire mutter. "I think he just wanted you on top of him," she remarked looking pointedly at Galahad, who blushed somewhat as I helped him to his feet.

"What man wouldn't?" Lancelot whispered to Bors, who broke into loud laughter. I looked just in time to see Claire cuff Lancelot across the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. I chuckled, then grabbed Lancelot's by the arm and then with a quick yank, pulled him off his preach.

_Your turn_, I signed as I spun him into the center of the courtyard. He stumbled slightly before coming to a stop then frowned at me.

"Hey, why me? I didn't challenge you," he stated as I spun my sais.

"She wants a challenge and you're a challenge," Claire remarked reading me like she read my hand movements.

I twirled my sais and lunged at him. He blocked my move, then proceeded to grab my wrists and pulled forward to off balance me. I quickly stepped towards him and pushed my arms out to the sides making my torso slam into his. A little smirk slid on to my face as I blew teasingly into his face. He blinked in surprise before he grinned slyly down at me. Still smirking, I slid down into a crouch and rolled backwards. As I rolled I pulled him with me and flipped him over my head. He landed with a heavy thud.

"Oww," Lancelot breathed as I twisted my wrists from his grip and gained my feet.

"Looks like Keela can beat you at your own game, Lancelot," Galahad remarked smiling. Lancelot rolled to his stomach and got to his feet.

"I'm not done yet, Galahad," he assured the younger knight as he unsheathed his dual short swords. I smiled and flipped one sai to lay against my forearm and charged forward.

I didn't get far because Lancelot could block my moves before I could even get within striking distance. Retreating back I watched him closely. Crap.

_Spear. Use a spear._

I blinked. Where did that come from? Yeah, well a spear would work, but-

_By the wall. _

I looked to see where this spear was...it was by the wall. My lucky day, I thought with a smirk and sheathed one sai while snatching the spear from its place all in one movement.

I twirled it with my other hand and sheathed the other. Lancelot smiled. I lunged forward and swung one end towards his head. He dodged it and blocked my sweep upward with his duel short swords, to protect himself a painful injury.

"THAT wasn't very nice," he stated as he realized what I had been aiming for. I smirked and swung the other way. Lancelot dodged it and slashed at my side. I blocked it, then planted one end of the spear to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. My blow sent him staggering back, hitting the wall behind him rather hard. But before he could recover his wits, I slipped a sai from my back sheath and threw it all in one smooth motion.

It embedded itself into the wall right beside Lancelot's ear and neck. Pinning, his collar of his armor to the wall, but before he could pull the sai free. I had the tip of my spear held to his throat. I arched a brow in silent inquiry.

"Alright, I yield," Lancelot stated looking at me with a sly smile.

_Too bad, I didn't even get to jump on you_, I teased giving him a little smirk. Lancelot suddenly started to cough as my comment caught him off guard. I hid a chuckle as I pulled my sai out of the wall and sheathed it.

"Hey Lance, are you alright?" Claire asked frowning slightly, once he had recovered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he managed to get out. I watched in amusement as he sheathed his swords. He cast me a look before speaking. "Maybe you should spar with Tristan," he suggested.

_Tristan? Like he would want to spar with me_, I scoffed, then shook my head.

"You'd be surprised," he remarked smiling his sly little smile. I arched a brow. "Go ask him," he prompted.

But when I didn't move, he took my hand and pulled me out of the training yard and down a corridor to the stables. I let him pull me, knowing that he had more strength then I did, and it was useless to try and get away. I had a tendency to use my height and speed against my opponent, hence my ability to whoop both Lancelot and Galahad's butt by using their strength against them. But with Tristan I couldn't, he was too fast. He used both his speed and his strength, making him a fearsome opponent. And more then a little intimidating.

The smell of fresh hay and horses hit me as I entered the huge stables. Lancelot all but dragged me down the alley to the very back of the stables. Various horses stuck their noses out to see who was in the stable. I smiled as Zenith's head darted out as she caught my scent. I patted her nose briefly before Lancelot pulled me away.

"You can visit your horse later," he murmured as I gave him an annoyed look. "Tristan!" he called ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand from his grip. "Tristan!" I sighed and leaned on the spear I was holding as Lancelot shouted.

"What?" came a quite but impatient reply from the shadows beside me. I jumped back and took a defensive position out of habit. Being one of two women in a barracks full of men made you very wary of shadows for they some times held lusting soldiers.

"I was- well, we were wondering if you would like to join in on our sparring?" Lancelot asked smoothly, smirking at my reaction.

Tristan looked at Lancelot closely, then me. I was getting the urge to fidget under his gaze but I forced myself not to.

"Sure. Why not," he replied after a while. I blinked in surprise. I wouldn't of thought Tristan would agree to spar with us. He usually just watched us or was off by himself somewhere. Lancelot chuckled at my surprised look.

"Marvelous," Lancelot remarked, then snagged my hand again and drug me back towards the courtyard, Tristan followed at a slower pace. When we got back Claire was sparring with Bors, who was trying his best to knock her on her ass.

Claire had one of her curved swords out and Bors had his broad sword out. They circled each other looking for an opening. Suddenly Bors charged Claire and body slammed her to the ground. But Claire being far to use to Bors' pushing she did a little nip up and flipped to her feet. Once in a crouch she snaked out a foot and swept his feet out from under him. He landed with a "Oof" on his back.

"There! How do you like being on the ground for a change?" Claire asked in mock cheerfulness. Bors chuckled breathlessly as he got to his feet. The other's laughter joined his.

"That's a first. Bors knocked on his back by a girl," Gawain teased from the rail he was leaning against.

"Maybe I let her," Bors stated loudly. "Ever thought of that?" he asked. Gawain's smile faltered causing the others to laugh. But Claire smiled and gave Bors a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi what have you two been doin'? Ya left in such a hurry I thought Lancelot was whiskin' ya off to his bed," Claire teased when she saw Lancelot, Tristan and me. I glared at her.

_Please, I'm not that desperate_, I signed rolling my eyes. Claire began to laugh hysterically. Lancelot gave me a mock hurt look while Tristan snorted softly.

"Wha? What'd she say?" Galahad asked, not catching what I had said.

"Nothing," Claire snorted. "Inside joke," she added still giggling. Gawain and Galahad shook their heads while Bors chuckled.

"So what were you doing?" Gawain asked while Claire recovered her mirth. I opened my mouth to answer but Lancelot beat me to it.

"Keela, challenged Tristan to a spar,"he replied, his eyes twinkling slightly with mischief as he looked at me. My jaw dropped. _You little sh-_ I broke off that train of thought and tried to calm myself.

_Why was he telling them it was my idea to ask Tristan? The little- I'm sooo getting back at him for this_.

Claire's eye brows shot up at this. I could almost hear her thoughts:_ whoa when did this happen and why wasn't I told? _Sighing, I moved to put the spear, I was still holding, back in it's proper place, only to have it taken out of my hands by Lancelot. Then shoved towards Tristan. I stumbled froward a few steps, before I regained my balance. I glanced at Tristan, he was standing a few feet way. He looked bored, his arm's were crossed as he waited for us to begin. I stepped back a pace and drew my sword. It was my mother's sword.

It was made of tempered folded steel where most swords were made from mixed iron and steel. The hilt had gold and sliver inlay and a pale green oval, gemstone at the top. It had designs etched into the hilt and blade. It served my mother well and barely showed the many battles it had been in. And it was light. Not many swords were light because light meant shoddy craftsmanship, but this one wasn't. It was perfect.

It had puzzled Gawain the first time he picked it up. But he later said it was another thing in my favor. Lighter sword meant I could fight longer and move faster. Which, I used to my advantage.

I took a deep breath and gave him a 'come on' sort of gesture, and before I could blink he had drew his sword and charged forward. He swiped at my side, I blocked his blow with a slight movement. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, and yanked me off my feet. When I landed on the ground, my breath was knock from me. I didn't let it hamper me, I kicked out with my leg and hit him in the side, before rolling away and getting to my feet.

I barely had time to look up, before he was behind me with a dagger going to my throat. Grimacing, I threw myself back and slammed the back of my head into his chin. Then jabbed him in the stomach, he barely made a sound when I hit him. I winced as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me drop my sword. I tried to hit with my other arm, but he simply grabbed my other wrist and twisted it behind my back. I grunted in pain.

"Do you yield?" he inquired in a whisper, his lips brushed lightly against my ear, making a shiver go up my spine. "Or would you like to play some more?" he asked softly, I could almost feel his smile. I nodded and he let me go, then stepped away. I whipped around and watched him warily. He stared back. My eyes never left his as I picked up my sword sheathed it.

"Keela, what are you doing?" I heard Claire ask as I began to unbuckle my belt and sheath. I tossed it off to the side, not tearing my eyes from Tristan's. I held up a hand, signaling her not to ask. Tristan watched me with quiet amusement and too removed his sword sheath from his back.

We stood there for a beat or two before I stepped forward and swung at his head. He easily dodged it. I quickly switched directions and moved to backhand him. He blocked. I followed with a swift punch to the solar plexus with the other fist, making him gasp in pain. He stumbled back as he tried to get his breath, but I had already dove at him sending him into the ground.

I tried to pin him, but he simply rolled so he was on top. I clenched my teeth as I tried to push him off. But he was stronger then I was, and simply pinned my wrists to the ground above my head as he snaked his legs between mine. I growled in frustration as I found myself once again defeated. I bucked under him trying to throw him off, but that only earned me a small smirk. I glared at him.

I tried to catch my breath but Tristan's weight was making it difficult. I clenched my eyes closed and began to squirm under him, trying to ease the weight on my chest. But all I felt was his slim, sinewy, body pressed intimately against mine. I wiggled a bit, trying to tell him to get off, I felt him tense.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said softly, his voice sounded strained. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I blinked in surprise when I saw, his was nose millimeters from mine. His deep brown eyes stared into mine, they were a stormy mix of amusement, anger and...something else. Something, I was accustomed to seeing in the roman commanders and captains.

Desire... and confusion?

I stared up at him, too shocked to even close my eyes, or look away. I have never seen any of my brother knights look at me like this. Tristan and the others always looked out for us, treating each other like siblings. Sure, Lancelot was more like a distant cousin then a brother when he spoke to us, but he still never pushed that more then friends boundary.

My thoughts froze when I realized his lips were just about to brush against mine, but suddenly he pulled away and pushed himself off of me. I blinked in shock and pushed myself up on to my elbows, looking up at him. But he was already on his feet, sword in hand, stocking off, back towards the stables.

"What in the gods was_ that_?" Gawain asked dumbfounded. I barely heard him because I was still staring after Tristan.

_Yes, what the gods was that?_ I didn't know the answer. Tristan had always kept to himself, only talking when he needed to. He always distanced himself from others... from us. He tried to talk to me but always ended up standing on the sidelines. I got to my feet and dusted my clothes off before heading to the room. I needed to think and to be alone.

—Claire's POV—

I watched in surprise as Tristan shot to his feet and stock away with sword in hand towards the stables. Gawain looked at me then to Keela, who was still on her back on the ground.

"What the gods was_ that_?" Gawain asked just as dumbfounded as I was. I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer him. Just then Keela got her feet and dashed off towards the barracks, to our room probably. I blinked and turned to Lancelot, who was frowning. Something told me he knew something about this.

"Okay, sir Frowns-a-lot, what in the goddess' name, just happened here?" I asked him annoyed that he had a hand in this. Lancelot looked at me confused. "Don't give me that look, Lancelot. I know you planned this," I growled glaring at the curly haired knight.

"I didn't plan a single thing," he objected looking at me as though I had lost my mind. I moved to smack him, but Gawain grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I snarled at him.

"Lancelot explain yourself, or I _will_ let her go and you can explain to the others why you got your ass kicked by a girl," Gawain threatened as he pulled me closer so he had a firmer grip on me. Lancelot blanched. He had seen what it was like when I got angry and it wasn't pretty.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of Tristan. I didn't think he would actually agree," Gawain rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on me. I lunged at Lancelot making him jump back. "H-he usually doesn't, but with it being Keela, he was going to fight, he was more willing to agree," he continued stuttering a bit. I stopped lunging at him and looked at him in surprise.

"Are you telling me that Tristan '_likes_' Keela?" I asked staring at him in disbelief. Bors chuckled at me. I glared at him.

"Who in this barracks doesn't?" Galahad asked looking at Lancelot purposely, with a small smirk. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What? She's nice, pretty and could kick anyone of our butts," Galahad said defending him-self.

"And what am I? Mud?" I retorted still in Gawain's arms my back pressed firmly against his chest.

"Aw come on, Claire. You're all those things too," Gawain consoled. I smiled at this, then sobered when I realized he still was holding me in his arms, about six inches off the ground.

"Um, Gawain could you put me down?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him. I wasn't angry anymore. That was a funny thing about me, I was quick to anger and quick to cool.

"Only if you promise not to hit me after I let you go," Gawain remarked his lips right by my ear. I tried not to think about how close he was to me.

"Yes. _Fine!_ Just let go of me! Or I _will_ hit you," I growled, through clenched teeth. Gawain chuckled.

"Temper, temper, Claire," he chortled, then suddenly released me, making me stumble a bit. I growled and turned to hit him, but stopped short.

"You're such an ass," I muttered, lowering my fist, I turned, and stomped towards the barracks to see if Keela was all right.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I'm forgiven for the long wait. _Looks nervous and blushes_ I have been working on this story just not in the right spot _laughs nervously_. Also I had been working on my other story "21th Century-Elf" because I had almost abandoned it, and I don't like the thought of abandonment. Any way, I am truly sorry for the long wait, and hopefully my next chapter will come sooner. If not, you are welcome to email me. _Smiles_ I love emails. Anywho.

Brandy Lebeau


	5. Embarrassments

**Disclaimer:**

**Claire:** Okay where is she now? _Looks around the disclaimer void_

**Gawain:** I believe she is hiding in a tree because she's afraid of what her fans will do to her if she tells them that after this post she has nothing typed for the next chapter. -_He shakes his head from his spot by Claire-_ Well, nothing that fallows the next few years, only things from the movie and after.

**Galahad**: -_steps out from behind a bush-_ Which is kind of stupid of her considering how popular this story is compared to all her other stories.

**BL**: Hey, don't dis me! -_shouts from her tree-_ I couldn't help it if LIFE got in the way of my writing!

**Claire:** Just do the stupid Disclaimer already! So your poor readers (how ever many there are left after your many months of no posts) can read the chapter!

**BL:** -_shouts-_ You just don't like the chapter because Gawain got to see you in your birthday suit!

_-Claire growls and moves toward BL's voice, but Gawain and Galahad stop her by grabbing her arms-_

**Gawain:** Claire, what have I told you to do when you want to kill the author?

_-Claire stopped moving and glared at him before starting to sing in an annoyed voice-_

**Claire:** I feel pretty / oh, so pretty / oh, so pretty and witty and...

**Gawain:** Gay…

**BL**: _-still in her tree-_ I do not own King Arthur or any of their knights (though I sometimes wish I did). Nor do I own the song Claire is currently singing, but I do own Claire, Keela and any other original character.

**C****hapter 5: Embarrassment****s **

It took me the better part of the day to get Keela to talk to me, and not lay on her bunk, staring blankly at the ceiling. When she did speak she asked what time it was. In turn I replied it was almost dinner. After that she got up and dashed out of the room. I tried to fallow her, but one thing Keela knew how to do, it was to hide.

After twenty minutes I gave up. Growling, I went to find the others. They were in the mess hall eating dinner. When I walked up towards them, one of the older knights pinched my ass as I walked by and whistled. I froze on the spot and slowly turned to face the bastard, who dared to piss me off any more then I already was. I fixed him with a cold look and clenched my fist.

"Why don't you sit here, Love? I can guarantee you'll have a pleasurable time," the older boy said with what he thought was a charming smirk. I clenched my jaw.

"Gold coin says she punches him in the face," Galahad whispered to Gawain, who shook his head.

"I'll take that bet, but I don't think he'll get off that easy," Gawain whispered back.

"Two coins says she knees him in the balls," Bors remarked chuckling a bit, the others winced at the thought. I would have found these bets amusing if I hadn't been in an already foul mood.

I drew back my fist and slugged him in the nose. The guy howled in pain as he cradled his nose, which was most likely broken, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Here, let me help you fix that!" I growled with a feral smile, as I pinched his nose between my forefinger and middle finger, pulling him to his feet. He screamed in pain. Once he was on his feet I released his nose. "Here let me take your mind off the pain in your nose," I remarked pleasantly, then slammed my knee up between his legs, his breath came out in a high pitched squeak as he slumped to the stone floor. I bent over him, smirking in satisfaction.

"Was that _the pleasurable time_ you were talking about?" I asked sweetly, when he didn't answer. I patted his chest like one would a good dog and straightened. "Have a nice day," I said in mock cheerfulness as I walked to where the others were sitting.

Bors was laughing as softly as he could. Galahad was holding out his hand to Gawain, who grudgingly handed him a gold coin. I sat across from Gawain feeling somewhat happier. It's amazing what a little punching can do to help release pent up anger.

"Told ya she would. Claire's a woman who knows where to hurt a man the worst," Bors stated with amusement. He found everything I did somewhat amusing, because I'd kicked the ass, of anyone who touched me without my consent… regardless of the punishment afterwards.

"Don't give her any idea's, Bors," Gawain stated wincing a bit at the thought. "I hope to have children someday," he remarked under his breath. I smirked softly at this.

"A kick to your family jewels might loosen some family traits that you lack," I snorted as I grabbed some stew and a hunk of bread. Gawain arched a brow at me.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Brains for one," I chuckled. He was making this too easy. "And I hope that if you do have children they take after their mother," I added trying not to laugh.

"Why is that?" he asked in annoyance.

"Because you would make a very ugly woman, and your sons would need to be forced to take a bath more then once a month," I replied, breaking into laughter. I heard him growl, but didn't wait for more, I snatched two more hunks of bread and ran for it. The other's laughter fallowed me as I sprinted out of the mess hall, with Gawain hot at my heels...

It was always fun to aggravate Gawain.

---------Keela's POV----------

I was laying in the hayloft thinking. The horses beneath me shifted and snorted before settling down to sleep. No one else was in the stables thankfully. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but I wouldn't be so fortunate.

"Are you hiding from Claire?" someone asked from behind me making me jump and roll off the bale I was on to the wood boarding below. I landed with a thump and a groan. I heard them chuckle. I pushed myself up to see who had startled me. I growled a bit when I saw who it was.

Lancelot.

_I'm not talking to you,_ I glared at him before getting to my feet then turned to leave.

"Keela," Lancelot sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I whipped around to face him.

_You knew,_ I paused taking a frustrated breath. _You knew, didn't you?!_

"Knew what?" he asked frowning a bit.

_Don't play dumb, Lancelot… it doesn't suit you,_ I signed angrily.

"Keela," he sighed. I smacked him across the shoulder and head. "Ow, what was _that_ for?!" he grumbled rubbing his head.

_For before, AND for being an ass_, I retorted, then crossed me arms.

"An ass?! I didn't _do_ anything!" he snapped. I moved to hit him again to shut him up, but as soon as I moved he took a step back and put his hands up in surrender. I lowered my hand and gave him a look.

_Don't make me hurt you_, I stated, glaring at him. Lancelot wisely did as he was told. I moved to sit but just as I stepped, the plank I was standing on snapped. I barely had a chance to scream, let alone try and stop my fall, before I was caught. My eyes flew open, I had closed them to brace for my landing, panting hard. My heart racing a mile a minute, as I looked up to see who had caught me…

"Nice of you to drop by," a deep but soft voice remarked. My eyes widened and I tensed as I recognized their voice. I was in Tristan's arms. _Just my luck the person I was trying to avoid and I fall right into his arms. Fabulous._

"By the Gods, Keela! Are you alright?!" Lancelot called down from above me. His face creased with concern.

_How the hell do you think I am? I just fell about a ten feet?! And right into Tristan arms! _I yelled mentally. Then groaned a little before rubbing my head and giving him the thumbs up.

"She's fine," Tristan called back curtly. I heard Lancelot scramble about above me as he tried to make his way down from the loft. Tristan looked down at me and brushed my hair from my eyes. "You of all people should know that those planks aren't sturdy anymore," he whispered and slowly lowered my feet to the ground. I nodded dumbly and he pulled a few pieces of hay from my hair.

_Thanks... Tristan... for catching me_, I signed nervously, my hands trembled a bit because I was never certain of what Tristan would do.

All the others, such as Lancelot and Gawain, were easy to predict. Lancelot would flirt and fight fiercely. While Gawain was joker and fought calmly at the beginning, then with more intensity the angrier he grew. The others were just as easy to predict.

The only indication he understood me, was a small nod of his head, while he continued to pull more hay from my hair. I began to blush as he ran his fingers through my hair to rid it of the last pieces of hay. To be honest it felt nice having him do this, his hands were gentle despite his cool behavior to everyone else, but his horse.

"Well don't you look just cozy," Lancelot remarked with amusement as he appeared from the shadows of stables. I jumped about a foot in the air. I had forgotten Lancelot was in the stables.

_Thanks again, Tristan_, I signed as I blushed furiously then I turned to face the curly haired knight. He smirked at me and I glared back before moving swiftly to leave the stables. I ran to the barracks and almost ran headfirst into Galahad.

"Whoa! Claire, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. I racked my brain for something to explain my behavior.

_I have to go pack for tomorrow. Malcolm wishes to take us out into the wood to test our skill_, I signed quickly as I remembered that important piece of information. Galahad seemed to except this explanation.

"Claire was looking for you earlier," he smiled. "But I suppose you already know that," he remarked knowing that there was little that Claire did that escaped my notice. I nodded.

"Keela, you are an odd girl," he remarked smiling as he draped his arm around my shoulder.

_Not any odder then you, Galahad. At least I hide it better_, I replied smirking a bit. He rolled his eyes at this, causing me to ruffle his hair playfully. Ha slapped my hand away.

"I hate it when you do that," he muttered. I made a kissy face at him then before he could retaliate I ducked out from under his arm and headed in the opposite way to go pack.

XXX

I was saddling Zenith when Claire stomped into the stables, her hair soaking wet. I looked at her questioningly and got a glare in return.

"Claire! Claire, I'm sorry!" Gawain shouted as he ran in and skidded to a halt beside the furious female knight. "Lancelot said the baths were empty." He tried to explain as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Yeah sure, Gawain. You just wanted a peek!" Claire snapped, glaring at him. "I hope you enjoyed it cause that's all you're going to see!" she growled.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Gawain blurted out before thinking. Claire froze and I winced. Now that was a piece of information that did not need to be told.

"You what?" she shouted her brown eyes flashing in anger. Gawain's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He was in for it now and he knew it but he tried to explain anyway.

"Claire, I-" Smack!

I winced as I saw her slap him across the face, with enough force it snapped his head to the left. She then stomped away, her head held high and her eyes flashing. He looked after her in shock then looked at me. A vivid red mark was starting on his cheek.

_You're lucky she didn't punch you,_ I signed, chuckling silently. Claire wasn't one for doing the womanly thing like slapping. Punching usually worked. _Or stabbed you_, I added giving him a look that said 'idiot'.

"It's not like I meant to walk in on her. It just…" he struggled to find the right word, "happened," he finished looking dejected. I shook my head in amusement as I finished tightening Zenith's cinch and just as I reached to tie my bedroll to my saddle I looked up, realizing something and turned to sign.

_Lancelot told you the bathe was empty?_ I asked with a slight frown. Gawain nodded quickly in annoyance then stopped. A look of pure anger passed over his face.

_Gawain_, I signed looking at him in worry._ Don't do anything stupid._

"I'm not doing something stupid," he retorted as he stomped out of the stables. "I'm doing something _right_," he added in a growl over his shoulder.

Panic filled me as I watched him leave. _Would he hurt Lancelot_? I asked myself. Then quickly dismissed the thought_. Gawain wouldn't do something like that…would he?_

Suddenly I heard a shout

_I guess that would be a 'yes._'

I ran outside just in time to see Lancelot get slugged. I ran over, and grabbed Gawain by the arm just as he moved to haul Lancelot up onto his feet to punch him again. With one precise move I pulled him back before he could do anymore damage, and had to shift my hold onto both of his arms because he decided to lunge at Lancelot, who was sporting a spilt lip, when he realized I had a hold of him. I hauled him back again and spun him around so I stood in front of him.

"Keela, get out of the way!" Gawain shouted trying to push me to the side, but I held my ground and pushed him back with a well-placed shove, all the while I was shaking my head.

_You're acting like an idiot,_ I signed, glaring at him.

"No, I'm not! He deserves it!" he retorted. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back towards the stables to where the water trough was and pushed him in. He landed with a sploosh and surfaced sputtering.

_Cool off!_ I signed, my face clearly making it an order, not a request before staking back to where Lancelot was.

"Thanks, Keela," Lancelot said with a smile. I cuffed him upside the head. "Ow…" he moved to rub his head, "What was THAT for?" he demanded as he rubbed his head.

_Why do you provoke him?_ I asked, glaring at him.

"Because he's so easy to provoke," he replied ducking away as I moved to cuff him again. I rolled my eyes and smacked him again.

_Maybe that will knock some sense into you,_ I signed. He glared at me as I walked back to our room, leaving him behind. As I walked into our room, I saw Claire sitting on her bed looking furious. The room was empty except for her.

"Asshole," she growled as I climbed up onto her bed and sat cross-legged. "He didn't even knock," she continued.

_Claire, Gawain didn't mean to walk in on you,_ I signed, after lightly putting a hand on her arm. _Lancelot told him it was empty,_ I added. Claire froze.

"He _what_?" she growled. I was about to sign it again when Claire leapt off the bed and dashed out the door. I heard a smack, then the sound of a fist connecting with flesh. Then I heard Claire stock off. After a moment, or two Lancelot came walking in, rubbing his face. I arched a brow in amusement.

_You deserved it_, I signed, chuckling silently.

"I did not," Lancelot retorted. "I didn't push him into the Bathe room," he stated trying to maintain his innocence.

_Yeah but you told him it was empty, which is about the same, _I signed.

"_Is not," _he said giving me an annoyed look, while he switched to sign language mid word.

_Is too, _I shot back.

_Is not._

_Is too. _

_Is not._

_Is too. _

_Is not._

_Is not. _

_Is too, _he paused. Then a look of realization came over his face as he realized what I had done._ I can't believe I fell for that. It's the oldest trick in the book,_ he signed, looking both annoyed and amused.

_Yes, it is and neither can I,_ I signed, smirking. There was a long silence as I watched him gingerly begin to touch his jaw to determine the damage she did to his face.

_Are you ready to leave this place? _I asked referring to our soon to be announced departure for Britain.

"More then ready," he muttered. "I'm sick of this place and I can't wait for some action," he stated sounding bored. I chuckled.

_Me too. I'm sick off all the perverts in this place. I can't wait for to be in open space with nothing around me, but the sky and grass…_ I trailed off, sighing slightly as I thought about it. Then shook myself out of my daydream. _I have to go. Malcolm and Tristan are probably waiting for me,_ I signed.

"Keela, wait," Lancelot blurted as I turned to head back towards the stables. I paused and glanced back. My face clearly saying 'what?'

"Be careful," he said after a moment, clearly looking worried. I arched a brow. "Right… this is you," he smiled, blushing a bit. I chuckled silently before continuing to the stables.

A few minutes later I came across Bors and Dagonet, they were standing at the stable doors arms crossed over their chests.

_What?_ I asked when they didn't say anything.

"What's with Claire? I asked her if she wanted to go riding with us and she damn near bit my head off," Bors stated looking non-too impressed at the moment. I shouldered past them to get to Zenith's stall before telling them what happened.

_Lancelot told Gawain that the bathe was empty when Claire was in there,_ I signed. Dagonet's eyes widened while Bors began to laugh.

"So he burst in there?" Bors asked chuckling. I nodded while I moved to tie my bedroll to my saddle.

"I imagine she wasn't too happy about that," Dagonet remarked with a small smirk.

I knew both of them found this funny because we all knew Claire had an explosive temper.

_No, she wasn't. She slapped him across the face,_ I stated looking annoyed.

"Who? Gawain or Lancelot?" Bors asked finding this highly amusing. I moved to Zenith's halter to adjust it.

_Both,_ I replied. Bors chuckled.

"So where is she now?" he asked looking around trying to spot the rangy woman. I looked under Zenith's neck and rolled my eyes.

_The archery ranges,_ I said without needing to think about it. Claire was always at the ranges practicing. It was her way of relaxing and she _really_ needed to relax.

I glanced at the sky through the door from where I was. It was almost midday and I needed to get going. Malcolm and Tristan would not hesitate to leave me behind and I really needed the scouting practice.

_Leave her be until I get back,_ I told them as I grabbed Zenith's lead and began to lead her out of the stables to the courtyard. Bors and Dagonet followed me out.

"When will ya be back?" Bors asked not liking the idea of pussyfooting around Claire for days.

_By tomorrow afternoon by the latest,_ I replied. Then swung up into the saddle and took up my reins.

"Now ya be careful. Ye hear," Bors said as he stepped back to let me past.

_Yes, Father,_ I signed in mock sarcasm as I smiled then waved bye to both knights and kicked Zenith into a trot. Both knights nodded back.

Just as I rounded a street corner I glanced over my shoulder. I saw Bors turn to Dagonet say something, which caused the tall knight to chuckle and shake his head before they both headed back to the tavern for a relaxing drink.

**Author's note:** I am SO sorry I haven't posted in a while and as Gawain said I have been slacking off and no I'm not giving up on this story. But life has gotten in the way via the form of work and I've now moved twice this year so a lot of my stuff is still scattered around in boxes. Plus, I didn't have the net for a little over a month, which didn't help matters. Any who, I honestly don't know when my next post will be, but I promise that I am writing and have not given up on this story.

Brandy Lebeau


End file.
